1. Technical Field
The embodiment relates to an ignition timing control apparatus for an internal combustion engine. The ignition timing control apparatus is applied to an internal combustion engine that is equipped with a detection target that is provided with detected portions indicating a plurality of mutually different rotational angles of a crankshaft respectively, and a rotational angle sensor that detects a rotational angle of the crankshaft by detecting each of the detected portions. The ignition timing control apparatus is equipped with an angle command value setting process unit that sets an angle command value of an ignition timing in starting the internal combustion engine, and an operation process unit that controls the ignition timing of the internal combustion engine in accordance with the angle command value by operating an ignition device of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-13997 (JP 2009-13997 A), there is described an apparatus that advances an ignition timing more than a minimum advance for the best torque (an MBT) when the amount of fuel that has adhered to a wall surface in a cylinder is equal to or larger than a predetermined amount in starting an internal combustion engine.